OneRepublic
'OneRepublic '''were a contestant on Season 3 of ''XVoice.''They were a part of Team Pennies/Jay, and were eliminated in the Battle Rounds. Background OneRepublic is an American pop rock band formed in Colorado Springs, Colorado in 2002 by lead vocalist Ryan Tedder and guitarist Zach Filkins. It also consists of guitarist Drew Brown, bassist and cellist Brent Kutzle, and drummer Eddie Fisher. The band first achieved commercial success on Myspace as an unsigned act. In late 2003, after OneRepublic played shows throughout the Los Angeles area, a number of record labels approached the band with interest, but the band ultimately signed with Velvet Hammer, an imprint of Columbia Records. They made their first album with producer Greg Wells during the summer and fall of 2005 at his studio, Rocket Carousel, in Culver City, California. The album was originally scheduled for release on June 6, 2006, but the group was dropped by Columbia two months before the album ever came out. The lead single of that album, "Apologize", was released on April 30, 2006, on Myspace and received some recognition there, becoming number one on the Myspace charts. In 2007, OneRepublic released their debut album, ''Dreaming Out Loud. Its lead single, "Apologize", was notably remixed by Timbaland, becoming a huge international success, reaching number one in sixteen countries and subsequently earning them a Grammy Award nomination.4 The second single, "Stop and Stare", mirrored its predecessor's success. The album was later certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The band's second album, Waking Up (2009), produced the singles "All the Right Moves", "Secrets", "Marchin On", and "Good Life", with the latter reaching the top ten of the US Billboard Hot 100. OneRepublic's third album, Native (2013), became the band's first top ten album on the Billboard 200, and highest charting album to date, charting at number four. The lead single, "If I Lose Myself", charted within the top ten in several countries, while the album's third single, "Counting Stars", became the band's most successful single in recent years, obtaining top five placements in Australia, Canada, Germany, Ireland, New Zealand, the U.S. and the UK. This marks their highest charting single in the United Kingdom to date. It has also peaked at number 2 on the US Billboard Hot 100, matching their highest peak of "Apologize" in 2007. On October 7, 2016, OneRepublic released Oh My My, their fourth studio album, which featured a number of collaborators, including Cassius, Peter Gabriel, and Santigold. Preceded by the singles "Wherever I Go", released on May 13, 2016, and "Kids", released on August 12, 2016, it was recognized as a change in their sound in contrast to previous albums by both critics and the band itself. In 2017, the band released the singles "No Vacancy", "Truth to Power", "Stranger Things" with Kygo and "Rich Love". https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OneRepublic%7C1 Blind Auditions For OneRepublic's audition in Episode 304, they sang their song, "Secrets". Pennies, Xboy, and Danger turned their chairs. OneRepublic chose to be on Team Pennies. Battle Rounds Category:Groups Category:Season 3 Groups Category:Colorado Category:Artists Category:Season 3 Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 3 Accepted Artists Category:Team Pennies Category:Team Pennies (S3) Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S3)